1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a wire harness.
2. Background Art
As a member which electrically connects, for instance, a battery to an inverter unit in a hybrid motor vehicle or an electric vehicle, a high-voltage wire harness (namely, a wire harness for high voltage) is used. In the wire harnesses which connect the above-described battery to the inverter unit, there are included two high-voltage conductive paths for a positive circuit and a negative circuit and an exterior member that protects them (see JP-A-2004-171952).
When a metal pipe (namely, the exterior member as a metallic pipe) is used which is disclosed in JP-A-2004-171952 as the exterior member, the two high-voltage conductive paths are accommodated in the metal pipe so as to be arranged.